nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Zombie
Black Zombie is a crossover between the anime Black Butler and the video game Call of Duty (Zombie Mode). Written by Violetofen4 in an attempt to make a wiki comeback....xD Characters Phantomhive Household Known as the queen's "Guard Dogs", the Phantomhive Family is known for its help in fighting crime and investigations. Ciel Phantomhive - a british noble, 12 years old, head of family. Sebastian Michaelis - demon butler; faustian contract with Ciel Tank Dempsey - former soldier, now the cook for the phantomhive manor Nikolai Belinski - russian; gardener of the Phantomhive manor. Samantha Maxis - daughter of Ludvig Maxis, given up for adoption but later taken into the Phantomhive home. Their maid. 10 years old. Trancy Household The Spider of the Queen's Nobles, the Trancy's are very mysterious. Alois Trancy - british noble, 12 years old, head of family. Claude Faustus - demon butler; faustian contract with Alois. Sophia - demon maid Ludvig Maxis - demon gardener Schuster - demon cook Shinigami Dispatch Unit We are the grim reapers, we collect the souls of those listed to die. William T. Spears - leader of the grim reapers. Grell Sutcliff - long-haired redheaded shinigami, considers himself female and a huge flirt. Edward Richtofen - short-haired shinigami, wears a nazi-like hat and his normal shinigami outfit. Uses a large staff with a sickle at the end as his death scythe. Takeo Masaki - quiet and stealthy. Death scythe is a katana. Usually paired with Richtofen for soul collection. Ronald Knox - William's subordinate. Chapter 1 It was very well at the Shinigami Headquarters. William sat at his desk, reading papers, while Richtofen and Grell chatted with lunch. Ronald shifted, talking to the receptionist. Takeo sat down by Richtofen, boredly polishing the blood off of his silver-bladed katana. "Vell, I vant to destroy zat brat Ciel." Richtofen mused, emerald eyes gleaming with a shark-toothed smile. His cousin, Grell, grinned, also bearing the shark teeth grin. "Of course we can. But remember, in the end, you have to let me have my dear Bassy." Grell said, throwing a poofy pink scarf around his neck, bashing his eyelashes. The two laughed like a boatload of loons, Richtofen maniacally cackling. "But ve have a spider in the threads, keeping him avay." the german mused, puckering his lips into a pout. Grell stood up, hip-length red hair tossing to his back. "Oh, Alois is to die soon. I'm off to let him know, there's been a slight issue with his soul..." Grell lept away, his red jacket hanging loosely on his elbows as he dashed out the doors. "I vant zome action." Richtofen squeaked, trailing after him. Leaving Takeo to stare, confused, then silently continue to cleanse the sword. Chapter 2 Alois stared, twisting his blonde hair as Grell sat down next to him in the cart. "Sophia, kill." the boy ordered. "Ugh, I knew there'd be a demon involved. I don't want to fight, I-" Grell was thrown out of the cart, Sophia's lavender hair down to her waist, her hands ready to kill. He dodged every attack, only for the demon woman to scream as Richtofen's scythe out of nowhere stabbed her stomach. She screeched again and fell to the ground as he withdrew. "Thanks." Grell mumbled, picking up his own scythe, a chainsaw. Richtofen grinned madly, wiping the scarlet drops off his uniform. "Don't mention zis to Villiam, he'll get all shitty on me." his cousin replied, still smiling. The two nodded and darted off. A groan alerted the boy. A zombie! Alois hissed impatiently, fumbling for his knife, but the attacker gorged its claw-like hands across his stomach. The blond-haired Trancy head let out a screech of pain, crawling away with a trail of blood. Sophia struggled and threw a branch through the zombie's body, impaling it like a spear. It crumbled down just like her, both unable to move any further. Alois crawled further, struggling at the cut. He was going to die. Claude wouldn't have Ciel's soul. Then there his butler was, a light smile. "You tried to escape the contract, my lord." he said, unamused. Then the knife hit the child's neck. Chapter 3 Ciel stared out the window of the manor while Samantha shakily tried to serve him tea. The boy stared at her with confusion, flicking a strand of blue hair out of his face. "If you work so hard to make a cup of tea why are you shaking it?" he said, unamused. "M-mister S-sebastian said to b-be extra careful!" the young girl said quietly. "CIEL!" There was his ninny-headed fiancee, Elizabeth Midford, her two ponytails slung behind her head, green eyes glittering happily. "Wear this super-cute tiny pin!" She forced it on his black coat. A pink skull. A skull!? Ciel looked at it, a little dazed. He hated pink. His blue eyes were a bit slanted in shock. Sebastian walked in the manor, holding the necks of two shinigami, both unconscious. "My lord, I found these two goofing around the property." Sebastian let them fall to the floor. The long redhead clutched his forehead in pain, the brown-haired one smiling maniacally. "Why are they here?" Ciel said, obviously unamused. Sebastian straightened his dark hair. "We believe they're involved with the recent zombie incident." his butler replied with a bow. "Bloody hell, Alois was involved though!" the Phantomhive yelled back, standing up. One of the shinigami smiled, his emerald gaze landing on the boy. It was notable both had sharky teeth, glinting and sharp at the points. "Vell you zee, my boy, Alois is dead." he laughed. Sebastian kicked him in the back of the head. "Is this true?" Ciel asked, walking towards his butler. Sebastian nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Indeed my lord." Ciel's blue eyes turned a deep red as he held a hand over his contract eye. "Send them to the special room, get everything they know about it out of them." Alois, ''he thought grimly, ''is it true my enemy is dead? Chapter 4 Edward woke up to the smell of burning smoke. He looked below him and yelped. He was tied up, for sure, in sharp chains. A huge fire below him. For once, he was scared. "Help! Someone!" he yelled, struggling. Grell, behind him, was still drowsing. They were chained together, still in tuxedos. "Vake up, fool!" he snapped. Grell's eyes fluttered upon the burning below him. It was the same color as his blood red hair. "Bassy darling! Save us!" Grell called. A face appeared in the glass. It was that brat's butler. A speaker turned on, and they lowered slightly. Edward yelped again, reaching with his chained hand towards his belt. His death scythe was gone! His face twisted in hatred, green eyes narrowing to a glare. It hurt the new scar across his right eye, but he didn't let the gaze stop. "My young master wishes to know what you have to do with the disturbance of undead." Sebastian said with a smile. His hair glowed to the fire. "I vill tell you nozzing, I owe you nozzing!" Edward laughed. Sebastian shrugged and lowered them. The german shinigami let out a shrill shriek for help. "Alois' servants made the zombies for him~" Grell said perfectly calmly. "Grell! I'll tell Villiam!" "We'll be dead, Eddy, 'less we tell 'em. We were involved because we went to collect the soul of Alois, but the demon had taken it already." "Claude Faustus?" "Is that his name? Eek!" Edward joked hysterically. He and Grell cackled like loons. "Answer my question." the demon butler demanded, pupils turning to slits, eyes dark red as the kid's had been. "Is your brat a demon too?" Grell asked. The two shinigami laughed. "Indeed, but answer my question." "Yes, it's Claude F*ckstus." Edward joked, nudging Grell with his elbow. The two laughed again, tossing their heads back as they got raised back up. Still chained, in a dark room. "That was all I wanted to know. Thank you." Chapter 5 Days passed. Edward and Grell were still locked up in that room. They sent a distress signal, but doubted William would bother to help them. Occaissionally, the Phantomhive's cook, Dempsey, would bring them food. It wasn't very good. But Edward found the man extremely attractive, staring in awe with a smile whenever he left. On their transciever, Ronald spoke to them for a while. William would be on his way, but Zombies had taken over the Shinigami Headquarters. "My Wunderwaffe was in there!" Edward spat in reply. "We retrieved that." Ronald said lightheartedly. Sebastian arrived, then threw them unchained into a ditch. "Go home." Sebastian said, mounting the carriage. "Zhere is no home! Zombies took zat over too!" Edward chuckled dizzily. Grell caught his cousin quickly before he fainted. MORE COMING SOON Category:Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4